Endless Night
by MarnieJ
Summary: Percy Jackson Fanfic! It is set 14 years in the future, a new half-blood has arrived and is granted a quest. With eight demigods 2 quests and one more great prophecy what will happen if They fail to slay the goddess.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!**

"What are you doing during the holiday Struan?" Asked Stanley nervously.

Stanley was tall for his age, he has curly brown hair that always hides under a cap of some sorts. He has a leg deformation consequently giving him a limp. I looked at him. I really didn't want to answer that question, i have told no one about my life for good reason.

"Dunno." I wonder why he needs to know.

"How about you come to mine?" something tells me that he wants me over for longer than the summer.

"Yeah good idea." Even if this is some kind of trap it is better than staying home with my foster parents, i planned on running away anyway. just like usual.

For the last week of school everything has been ordinary. Kids running around collecting things, forgetting things, shouting to friends. Teachers trying to keep everyone in line. Normal. Until Stanley and i were leaving. We decided to take a taxi to his house. He seemed nervous, his eyes were darting around, looking at the window then the floor, then the driver. He was bobbing up and down so much i felt sick.

It felt like hours of driving through the city, but that was probably just my ADHD, although, with nothing to do it was so boring. Eventually we reached a deserted country road. i looked at the driver. He had a navy blue chauffeurs cap on and a black suit, as if he were driving a limousine not a cab. He had a mob of dirt-blonde hair under his cap.

"Why have we stopped?" Stanley was even more nervous now, he was sniffing the air like a dog then immediately scrunching up his nose.

"Struan. We have to go. NOW"

"Nice try little satyr but you are to late, just like the goddess herself, the sun sets on everyone, night is inevitable."

Satyr? As in Greek goat thing? Goddesses? this guy is insane.

"Struan, come on!" with that i am pulled away from my thoughts. Stanley and i run out of the taxi, just in time to see it explode in a cloud of purple.

"Stanley? What did he mean about Goddesses and satyrs?"

"I'll explain later but for now run." When Stanley took off i realised something very strange, instead of feet he had hooves! and instead of legs, a hairy goats backside was there. Stunned i stayed where i was, i was not going to follow 'goat bot'.

However the alternative didn't seem much better.

Emerging from the cloud is a dog as big as myself. He had silky black fur, a leather collar studded with spikes. the scariest part wasn't the emptiness of it's eyes or the blood covering it's claws, but its heads. Yep thats right. Heads. two of them, as big as basketballs. For a moment i think of Cerberus, but Cerberus had three heads not two. Thick strings of saliva dripped from its mouth poisoning the ground at its feet. Upon deciding the goat was a better option i ran towards Stan. He had his reed pipes held to his mouth and was playing a tune. Frankly i didn't see how Beethoven 5th symphony was going to help the situation.

I scrambled up the hill behind him and found refuge behind a single tree. In the valley beyond were all sorts of weird and wonderful things. The first thing i noticed w-

"AAagh!" my thoughts were once again cut off as Stanley was nearly made into a goat pie. As much as a two-headed dog scared me i was not going to let it hurt my friend. I charged not entirely sure what i was going when suddenly as if it were raining, cheese fell from the sky. It piled around the dog with alarming speed encasing it in a sticky tower. I stopped. Stanley looked back and forth from me to the cheese. I looked back and forth from the cheese to Stanley. A suddenly as it had began the cheese stopped hurling from the heavens. Behind us a man ran over with a sword in his hand. He came to a halt.

"Orthrus?" He seemed more confused by the dog than the cheese.

"Percy. My master has given me orders to... _find _a very special person." Orthrus looked at me. It was hard not to laugh when a dog is covered head to toe in your favourite food.

"Has Euryton still got his horses?" This was said by a woman who materialised next to the man. She had long blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, a New York Yankees cap in hand.

"Endless night. There is nothing you can do about it." With that The man decided it was over and Drove his sword into the gap between the dogs head.

**An: Next chapter will be soon R&amp;R _;)_**


	2. Chapter 2 introductions

**An: for the short first chapter. Hope this make up for it ****_;)_**

**_Disclaimer i do not own Percy Jackson :(_**

"I'm Percy. This is Annabeth. We're Demi-Gods.

"I'm Struan." The guy had to be at least thirty. He has curly black hair and his eyes are the colour of the sea. He has a bronze sword in his hand and bronze armour on. In the fading light he looked like a medieval knight. The girl next to him carried the same thing apart from the sword, she carried a dagger tied to her waist.

"We'll show u camp half-blood. Stanley u should tell Chiron what happened." I followed Percy and Annabeth up the hill to the solemn tree. Draped from its lowest branch was a carpet that glittered gold in the pink light. No, not a carpet sheep wool. Things were starting to add up, satyrs, two headed dogs, goddesses and golden fleeces. Very Greek. This had to be one of those places where they pretend its a different time period. Got it!

"So your probably wondering where u are." I nodded. "Well this is one of two places that r safe for demi gods."

"Demi gods. As in half God?"

"Exactly. Half Greek God. So do u know who ur Godly parent is?"

"Mmm."

"Percy come on he just arrived." Annabeth spoke this time, gently pushing Percy. " we're heading back to the Poseidon cabin. If u need anything come to us. We will take u to the Hermes cabin for some sleep. Someone can show u round in the morning."

For the rest of the walk i was thinking. Greek Gods? This was going to be an interesting summer indeed.

My first night at camp half blood was not the best. Horrible dreams crowded my mind all night. I woke up in cold sweat feeling like death. Nightmares they r the worst thing ever.

What was even worse was that i was assigned Catrina to show me around the camp.

Catrina said "u look stupid." And left. Personally i liked my blonde hair and blue eyes. So i was left to my own devices until Amy King found me.

"D'you want me to show u round?" I looked at her sheepishly and nodded. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore knee-length shorts and an orange camp t-shirt. Her shoes were dark blue with stars dancing across them. And i mean literally dancing. Constellations of satyrs and humans danced together across her shoes.

"These are the cabins." Around me lay eleven cabins in a u shape with more pointing out to the side making a Greek omega. The designs were crazy. One of them was pink and flowery another was silver and they were the least crazy. Explosions were erupting from one cabin which was painted red with barbed wire on top, above the door the head of a boar.

Amy showed me the strawberry fields and the volley ball court. She showed me the archery range and the fighting arena. The climbing wall ( with lava and earthquakes) and the forge. Finally after a few hours of tour we ended up at the big house.

The big house is a four storey house painted sky blue. It stands nearest the tree, down the hill from the magical borders. Amy explained that. She explained about Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus who got turned into a tree for a few years creating a magical border to keep out monsters. One time the tree was poisoned and Percy Jackson got the golden fleece which healed the tree and simultaneously brought back Thalia.

Percy Jackson seemed to be quite the hero in the camp. Percy defeated Kronos. Percy went to Tartarus. Leo killed Gaia. Well the last one was Leo Valdez but still.

"Hey. Struan right?" Percy jogged up to us from the cabins. "Thanks for showing him round Amy. Although i am going to take him in now." She nodded in agreement and wandered off. Who did this guy think he was. Amy was perfectly capable to take me into the big house. I suppose the daughter of Urania had nothing on the son of the sea God. Reluctantly i followed him in.

Sitting quietly next to the sparkling fire was an old man. He rested peacefully on his wheelchair, a tartin blanket covering his legs.

"Chiron." How arrogant can this guy get? The man was sleeping!

Or not.

"Percy how good it is to see u again. And a new demigod."

"I believe he is the son of Aristeaus. Cheez, beez and fruit treez!" I looked at Percy. ' Cheez beez and fruit treez? Was that supposed to mean anything? Chiron chuckled and wheeled himself forward.

"Do not forget about hunting and cattle. I heard about yesterday." I could feel a pink stain climbing my neck. How many more people had heard about my tower of cheese? "Anyway. Percy could you find the tests please." Percy nodded and ran up the stairs. I looked around the room. An old arcade game sat in the corner playing an endless game of pac-man. Next to the fire was a glass table, holding two glasses filled with amber coloured drink. Vines grew around all of the walls and above the fireplace was a stuffed leopard. There was something strange about the leopard.

"Raaa." The leopard growled. OMG. Its alive.

"That's Semour the leopard our camp director brought back to life. So how r u taking camp so far?"

"There is a lot to wrap my head round."

"You will get used to it eventually. When Percy comes back we can determine whether ur brain is hardwired for Greek or Roman." Chiron went on to explain the battle against the giants and Gaia, telling me about the discovery of the camps. I listened intently. I loved mythology, Greek, Roman, Norse and Egyptian.

For what seemed like minutes Chiron talked about the last three thousand years. He talked about gods being born, defeating the Titans. Mortal men rise to the greatness of a God. Fighting between them and their kids. He talked of the second Titan war and the giants war, mentioning another great hero, Nico Di Angelo.

"Nico Di Angel-" a loud horn sounded from outside.

"You must go child. We shall speak more later." He showed me the way to the dining pavilion, already the sun was setting. During the talk we decided i was more Greek than Roman.

When i was walking home after dinner i spotted someone sitting at the doorstep of the Hermes cabin. Everyone else had gone to the campfire. The woman had out-of-control ginger hair and green eyes.

"Struan?" Somehow i think she already knows the answer.

"Yes. How do you know my name?" Suddenly she stood up and moved close to me. Thick green smoke escaped from her lips curling around me, amidst the cloud images flashed in my eyes. Then a rasping voice echoed in my head.

"Weapons enchanted:

Blood of the dark;

Flower of the damned;

Dust of a star.

When u go out,

Three friends take care,

Camp Jupiter lies,

He waits for u there."

The smoke recoiled into her mouth and she stumbled down. The last thing i remember is shouting and scrambling feet and hands. I really hate coloured smoke!

**An: hope you liked it****_ ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: hope u like chapter3 ****_;)_**

Chapter 3

Amy POV

Ive been spoon-feeding Struan for the past two days and still he can hardly open his eyes. Nick Stratin had found him lying on the ground, Rachel next to him. Rachel had to control her powers just last week this had happened to Nick. Not to mention the week before (summer solstice) it had happened to Kim Ellison, first daughter of pan to take full human form. Rachel had said the same thing to both of them:

Weapon enchanted

Blood of the dark

Flower of the damned

Dust of a star.

It seemed like a list. They had to collect those things for something, possibly the great prophecy. Maybe it had started.

Quietly Struan sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Finally, two days you have been asleep!" He looked even more confused. "Do u remember what she said?"

"Mm. Weapon enchanted

Blood of the dark

Flower of the damned

Dust of a star.

When u go out

Three friends take care

Camp Jupiter lies

He waits for u there.

What does it mean?" Struan has to be the child of the prophecy. Its started.

"Let me get Chiron. Wait here." With that i rushed out the door to archery range, where Chiron was teaching some campers.

"Chiron... Struan is... prophecy." I panted motioning to the Big House. Thankfully the centaur knew what i meant and galloped to the house. I wonder if Struan has seen Chiron in his true form. For the top half he was a normal man with a grey beard and wavy hair. The bottom half however was a white stallion.

I ran after him grabbing Nick and Kim. When we arrived Chiron was already speaking to Struan.

"It is the great prophecy, told twelve years ago by Rachel Elizabeth Dare, currently the embodiment of the oracle of Delphi.

At the end of the day

A goddess they must slay

The one with no liver

conquered her first

Summer solstice it starts

Winter solstice it end

8 go in sight

Or endless night." Struan gaped, stunned. The silence grew until Kim spoke up.

"Hey I'm Kim. We think u might be part of the prophecy." Kim has had blonde hair that reached down to her hips, tied back into a pleate filled with flowers of different colours. Her eyes were a pure pink, kinda scary in my opinion. Kim had always been straightforward.

"Chiron i think Nick and Kim r part of it to." I squeaked looking up at Chiron who was still in his horse form.

"Yes child i think u may be right. For now u three get to know ur new quest partner."

"Me!? I'm not-"

"I will explain later." With that Chiron left leaving Struan Nick Kim and i to talk. Already Kim was rambling on about this or that, Struan still looking stunned had turned to listen while Nick had come over to me.

"u ok?" Nick stared at me, his brown eyes locking with mine fiercely. Nick had short brown hair the same colour as his eyes, his features always reminded me of a little kid that had too much sugar even when he was being series. He was tall and muscular, with a dark tan even at twelve. Scars lined his arms from the time before he found the camp. As playful as he looked everyone knew his story, when he was nine he and his brother had snuck on a ship in Scotland and ended up in America, the state of Virginia. The two brothers had travelled through Pennsylvania but when the got to NY his brother died from cancer. Nick had to make his way to Long Island by himself.

"Yeah. I'm good." As i said this i realized i wasn't. I had gone paler and started shaking. I felt cold and dizzy despite it being like 30° outside. "Just cold." I snapped after he gave me a disbelieving stare.

Nick and Kim had been my friends ever since i arrived. It was last year when i was eleven. I was with my school on a trip to Long Island when lady had shown some kids this cave. They did not come back. Somehow our teachers didn't notice when the lady turned pale an grew fangs and long nails. She chased me all the way to camp half-blood where Nick and Kim had killed it.

Having best friends has ups and downs.

Ups:

Great fun all the time;

They cheer u up;

They help u when u need it;

Many many more reasons XD.

Downs:

They can tell when u lie.

Nick had pulled a square of ambrosia out of his pocket and offered it to me. Munching on ambrosia i sat down, Nick joining me putting his arm casually round my shoulders. I leaned into his chest breathing heavily. What was i so upset about?

Then something nagged at my mind, something to do with the prophecy.

"U r the one." That was what was in my mind. That had to mean more than just the prophecy. "Sam, Stanley and Robyn." There was something about that voice...

"Amy?" I was jerked from my thoughts by Nick who was staring down at me. I must have started crying at some point because he offered me a tissue.

"Ill explain after dinner." Once i had calmed down i joined Kim to talk to Struan. "Hey. U ok?" He looked grateful, probably because of Kim. She was a nice girl, on the outside she was bubbly and talked so much but never about herself.

"Yeah I'm good. I think. What does the prophecy mean?"

"Nobody really knows. But everyone thinks someone has to kill a goddess. Some campers think the chosen people have to give the gods their livers!" Struan looked horrified. "Don't worry ill keep u safe." With a pang i realise, to keep him safe i would have to be with him. For some reason my eyes welled up again. I was saved once again by Nick.

"Apparently the four of us r part of the prophecy, which means u will need to talk to Rachel again." We all groaned, Rachel was scary even when she wasn't spouting green mist.

"Hey guys. Chiron wanted me to get u for lunch. U should come down to the pavilion." Sam Jackson came running into the room, jumpy and twitchy and stood next to Kim.

Sam Jackson is a halfling. A halfling is someone who is the child of two Demigods, Sam is the son of Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, the two greatest heroes of camp. Like his dad he has black curly hair and can do the best I'm-a-puppy-that-just-got-kicked look. No-one can resist its just as lethal as charm speaking. However his eyes r his mothers. Stormy grey and intense but at the same time soft and wise. He is a strategist and hates not knowing things, which like most of Athena s kids is his fatal flaw. Unfortunately he has two fatal flaws. His loyalty to his friends is another (just like his father.). He has power over water like Poseidon and is extremely smart like Athena.

He has a lot to live up to, everyone expects him to be a hero, he is anyway and everyone wants to be with him. He grew up just outside camp and comes every summer.

After saying hello to Struan and high-fiving Nick he left to the pavilion. After a few minutes Kim and Nick left with Struan close in tow, leaving me by myself. I thought about the voice. Sam Stanley and Robyn.

Well Sam, could be Sam Jackson. Stanley could be Stanley the satyr or Stanley White who was a scrawny eight year with a fear of pretty much everything. Somehow i think it is Stanley the satyr. But who is Robyn. Surprisingly there aren't any Robyns at camp.

"U coming?" Called Nick from the doorway. Remembering where i was i stood and followed Nick the pavilion.

**An: R&amp;R please. ****_;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: updates will probably be getting slower because im currently working on another story on fiction press called Lone wolf. ****_;)_**

Chapter 4

Amy

Snow surrounds me, blinding my eyes. I'm wearing a warm jacket and water proof trousers over leggings. Ive got under armour and a top as well as a jumper then my jacket. Two pairs of socks and a pair of shoes hide my toes from the cold.

The sun is on the horizon although not setting, in the opposite direction a large bronze ship with a dragon for a head, is floating above the ground. I instantly recognise the Argo II that Leo Valdez rebuilt.

To the west, there is someone in the snow. I'm crying again as i reach the body, on closer view i see that there r actually three people. Kim on her knees blurting out blessings and crying, then i see myself. Comforting Kim, i'm searching my pockets for something constantly looking at the unmoving body in the snow. Neither girl seems to notice i'm here.

Dreading what ill see i walk over to the body. Tears fall freely from my eyes as i see the pale, hardly breathing body of Struan MacCallum wearing similar clothing to me. Suddenly he starts jerking about, like a spasm. The girls next to me are screaming sadly watching, helpless, as Struan becomes smaller and smaller.

"See little hero." My surroundings change, all around me is dark. No stars, no moon, no light. My hand land on something, a tree. There r things around me yet i cant see anything. "Now u have seen the future, you know u r destined to lose. Join me and your friend might survive."

"No." It comes out as nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

"u r making a mistake. Night is inevitable."

I wake up in my bed, my cheeks wet and my eyes puffy.

"R u ok?" Asks the six year old that's cuddling beside me. Frazer Jackson. Only the cutest little kid ever! He looks exactly like his dad, from head to toe. The kid doesn't like being by himself on the contrary he doesn't like being the youngest amongst all of his three other siblings. He thinks of me as his big sister that gives him all the attention he needs. In addition the stars in the cabin comfort him and makes him happy.

That's the thing. I've always been scared of the dark, so when my mum claimed me and i discovered my powers i was seriously happy. Being able to create light is amazing. My light usually takes the form of a star but not quite as warm. I can also use it as a weapon. I can shoot large beams of burning light.

"Amy?"

"I'm ok Frazer. Sorry for waking u." Obviously still tired, Frazer rested his head in the crook between my head and neck mumbling something silly. What had that dream been about? I know Demigods got bad dreams about the future and stuff but surely that couldn't have been true? Endless night can't really happen.

Soon enough i drifted back to sleep only to have more dreams flood into my head.

"I am the king of the dark! U do not defy me!" Boomed a voice from the shadows.

"Father it is not right. Prometheus gave fire to mortals u cannot take it away."

"Silence. I can do whatever i want." A young woman dressed in bright yellow faced the king. Unafraid she stepped forwards determined to get her way. Before the rest of the scene could unfold darkness encased me. Bringing me to a different place.

Instead of a dark palace i am lying on soft green grass among flowers of different colours. Above me the sun sits in the endless blue sky without a trace of cloud.

"Young hero." The woman from the palace stood above me wearing a less flashy dress. "U may be part of one quest but the flower of damned and dust of a star are hard to come by. The blood of my father has to taken separately." For a moment i just stare open-mouthed at the goddess in front me, until i remembered the prophecy.

"So you r saying we need another quest for one of the items?" Nodding her head, the goddess reached in her bag and pulled out some paper.

"These r the exact word the oracle of Delphi spoke, Sam Robyn and Stanley r the chosen ones."

"Stanley the satyr?"

"Yes. Sam Jackson."

"Who is Robyn?" The goddess smiled and turned, the world once again folding into darkness. "Who is Robyn?"

I woke up with small fingers prodding my cheek. "Amy. Its time to get up." Frazer sat next to me fully dressed and ready to go, despite it being seven o'clock.

"Ok I'm up." Upon sitting up i realise that in my hand is a sheet of paper, a prophecy and three names is on it.

Give fire to weak

Take fire from king

Search for him

Upon the girls wing

He'll help u with

Your little quest

An old story retold

L.A. is the nest.

Sam, Stanley, Robyn.

**An: thanks for reading, hope u enjoyed. Sorry fo its shortness. R&amp;R ****_;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: soz for long wait its the other story ****_;)_**

Chapter 5

Robyn

"I want to go to camp half-blood like Nico did!" My dad is so annoying. He never lets me do anything. He doesn't let me play with Cerberus, he doesn't let me help judge the dead he doesn't even let me see what Tartarus is like. So i had to do it behind his back.

Last year when i was eleven i crept out of the palace to see what Tartarus was like. It was pretty cool, aside from the poison that 'somehow' found its way into my system.

The year before that i decided to entertain my pet dog Cerberus. Cerberus has three heads so most people r scared of him, but i grew up with him. I played fetch with one of Persephone's figs. He destroyed the gates and it took my dad and half brother two weeks to get the spirits back in line.

And the year before that...

Well u get the idea. I'm a bit of trouble maker even by half-blood standards. So when Nico Di Angelo, my half-brother, told me about camp half-blood i wanted to try something new. However my dad being the over protective God he is, is not letting me go.

"Please dad. I promise i wont cause trouble." That usually works.

"It doesn't even matter what i say because you will just do it anyway!"said my dad said clearly annoyed with all of my nagging.

"Awesome, I'll see u later dad!" Finally he agreed, i get to go to Camp Half-Blood. Squealing happily i go to get packed. Nectar, Ambrosia, some clothes, food and some golden drachmas as well as mortal money. I got ready to shadow-travel, if i stay any longer my dad would forbid me and i'd have to sneak away getting into trouble.

It shouldn't be difficult to get there, i have seem pictures and maps and everything. However i have never actually been to the mortal world. My entire life was spent in the underworld, with my three thousand year old dad and 30 year old half brother. I chased after spirits and fed the dog, i wandered tartarus and met the gods but never before had i felt grass under my feat or the sun in my eyes. It was a completely different world.

If u like spinning around so quickly that your stomach has exploded, or feeling so cold the your bones r frozen, then you'll love shadow travelling. I've been shadow travelling since i was five, so i'm kinda used to it.

From dark and stuffy, to bright and breezy, my body shifts to the mortal world. Underneath my bare feet is soft green grass growing from the compact dirty soil. High above, in the endless blue sky is the sun, blinding, bright and beautiful. To my right is a single tree on the hill, from stories and pictures i know that that is Thalia's tree. 23 years ago Thalia Grace, now a hunter, saved her friends by sacrificing herself. When the hero of camp Percy Jackson brought back the golden fleece, she was returned to her normal state. The day before her sixteenth birthday she joined Artemis becoming one of her immortal maidens.

At least i landed in the right place. Down the hill towards the sea is Camp Half-blood. Closest to me is the big four-storey farmhouse painted sky blue. Further down, the cabins for the gods look like this þ. They range from bright yellow, to dark and dead, from plain and brown to pink and flowery.

Nearer the sea, campers are playing basketball or swimming. The climbing wall is beyond the strawberry patches nearer the mountain.

So everything looks pretty much the same as the pictures except so much more real. When i was younger i didn't believe Camp Half Blood existed.

I need to find Chiron and tell him i'm here, he will know what i have to do. Excited, i run without looking where i'm going, which as u probably know, is not a good idea. As i'm going past the big house i bump into a different camper.

"Oh. Sorry, i wasn't looking where i was going." I have never heard be so sincere about an apology, usually gods just say it to get one another off their backs.

"Don't worry. I wasn't either."

"I'm Amy daughter of Urania. R u a knew camper?"

"Actually yeah i'm Robyn"- the once cheery atmosphere has gone cold and confused. Obviously something about me is bothering her. "Did i do something wrong?"

"No. No, you didn't, i just. U should come inside and talk to Chiron." With that the conversation was over and we made our way into the big house.

Standing, in full horse form, next to the fire is Chiron. He has fluffy grey hair and a long beard. He has nothing except a bow and arrow. Sitting near him on the sofa is a teenager.

He has soft brown hair, and a brilliant tan. His eyes are brown, like chocolate with a glint that makes people class him as a trouble maker. On the table next to him is a mobile phone, with two snakes coming out bickering back and forth.

"Hermes!" I shout giving him a hug. Hermes is awesome. He lets me do whatever i want. One time he helped me pull a prank on my dad involving cupboards and shaving cream. The consequences were kinda terrible, i wasn't allowed to talk to him for a while year!

"Robyn, hey its been too long." He starting telling me about how busy he was all year, and the reason he was at camp. "Apollo is finding it harder to drive his sun chariot around every morning, its causing problems." Only now did i realise that Amy and Chiron were staring, stunned at us.

"Oh! Chiron, this is Robyn. She's a close friend." Amy, just recovering from shock, spoke up.

"Chiron i think she is part of the prophecy. I think there r two quests." Ok. As confusing as a half-bloods life is, this was crazy. Prophecy? Since when was there a third prophecy?

Carefully, Amy pulled out a piece of crumpled paper, handing it gingerly to Chiron.

"I had a dream. Well two actually... a Goddess told me we needed two quests, supposedly that is a prophecy for the second."

"Go and get Sam, Stanley, Nick, Struan and Kim." Worried ly Amy went to get the campers. Me being the crazy impulsive Demi-God i am, snatched the piece of paper out of the Centaurs hands.

After reading it i subconsciously snuggle up to the God i have always seen as my big brother. I hadn't realized how much i differ from normal Demi-Gods, unlike them i find comfort in a Gods presence, especially Hermes.

Soon enough the other half-bloods (and satyr) were sitting on chairs discussing the prophecy.

"So there r two quests?" Started Sam.

"Yes. U Stanley and Robyn ar in the second one." Amy stated.

I gave Sam the piece of paper. He had short black hair and startling grey eyes, he reminds me of Athena, but strangely of Poseidon as well, his presence felt almost as strong as a gods.

"And the rest of us r part of the other one." Nick explained making eye contact with everyone.

"You can leave tomorrow morning." Chiron announced.

"But where do we go?"

"Camp Jupiter." This was aid by Struan. "In the prophecy i got it said, camp Jupiter lies, he waits for you there."

" then it is sorted. All eight of you will go to camp Jupiter and take things from there." With that the demigods disbanded and made their way out. I snuggled closer to Hermes, his hand stroking my hair.

The palace loomed overhead. Snow assaulted me from all directions, a massive figure stands in the doorway to the palace.

"So, now YOU are dreaming about me. This is going to be fun" an evil smile crawled across his face, a dark glint in his eyes shows he isn't kidding. "Ill give you a clue to your prophecy." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Well, we are very far north, and if you go in that direction-" He pointed in the direction of the sun"- you will find Santa Claus."

I woke up on the sofa in the big house. The bright fire sparkled gently in front of me. The leopard was asleep and i wasn't the only one in the room. Sitting next to me in the same place as before if Hermes, snoring gently as he sleeps. I had a seriously strange dream although to be honest i used to have dreams like that all the time, but this one seems different.

"I have to go now." I jumped, i hadn't realized he had woken up. With one last hug, Hermes disappeared.

**Thanks for reading ****_;)_**


End file.
